Lies
by Ichimaru Kyoshiro
Summary: Kau pembohong, Akashi-kun. Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku? Kenapa kebohongan ini ada? Akashi-kun, kenapa? Jawab aku, Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!


**Lies**

 **Anime :** Kuroko no Basket

 **Cast (Main) :** Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou

 **Genre** **:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 **Pair :** AkaKuro

 **Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Author** **:** Koru Kyoshiro (Riska Aulia)

 **Warn :** EYD yang tidak disempurnakan, typo(s), jalan ceritanya kecepetan, gaje, gak nyambung, aneh, abal, dsb. Disini yang dipakai adalah sudut pandang Kuroko/Kuroko's POV. Atau kalau masih gak ngerti 'Aku' adalah Kuroko.

* * *

 **LIES**

 _Kau pembohong, Akashi-kun._

 _Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku?_

 _Kenapa kebohongan ini ada?_

 _Akashi-kun, kenapa?_

 _Jawab aku, Akashi-kun!_

 _Akashi-kun!_

* * *

Akashi-kun, kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku.

* * *

"Hai, Tetsuya."

Tepukan kecil terasa di rambutku, aku menutup buku yang kubaca. Memejamkan mata. Merasakan afeksi nyata yang dia berikan padaku, dari sentuhannya di surai berwarna biru muda milikku. Walau di luar dia orang yang keras—atau bilang saja kejam, aku tahu hatinya lembut.

"Kau seperti anak anjing saja," kekehannya membuatku menepis tangannya dari kepalaku. "Lho, kenapa dilepas?" tanyanya.

"Aku bukan anak anjing, Akashi-kun," sewotku sambil menggembungkan pipi, hal yang sering kulakukan apabila aku sedang kesal.

Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang tadi mengusap kepalaku hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, mencium aroma mint yang menyegarkan dan sangat kusukai itu. Akashi-kun selalu begitu, pembawaannya sangat tenang. Dan itu menular pada orang yang disebelahnya. Bersama Akashi-kun, aku selalu merasa nyaman seakan tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan.

"Tetsuya, hey…" dia mencubit pipiku, aku mengerang pelan, "Kau tidur?"

"Hmmm…" gumamku yang entah kenapa merasa mengantuk, "Temani aku, Akashi-kun. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Akashi-kun tersenyum, bibirnya memang mengulas senyum manis, tapi entah kenapa matanya justru menampilkan luka. "Baiklah Tetsuya," dia mengalungkan lengannya ke tubuhku, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Aku boleh mengantuk saat itu, tapi telinga dan memoriku dapat mendengar dan merekam apa yang kau ucapkan dengan jelas.

Aku memegang janjimu, Akashi-kun.

* * *

Akashi-kun, kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa.

* * *

Akashi-kun tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Jujur saja, aku memiliki firasat buruk. Segera saja aku menanyakan keberadaan Akashi-kun pada Midorima-kun, mungkin saja dia tahu sesuatu. Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun kan berteman, lagipula mereka satu kelas.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, Kuroko," Midorima-kun menaikkan kacamatanya, menghindari tatapanku.

Jangan remehkan kemampuan observasiku, Midorima-kun. Aku tahu kau berbohong. "Midorima-kun, jangan bohong."

"Bukannya kau pacarnya, kau lebih tau dia daripada aku kan?"

Aku tertegun sejenak, benar juga. Aku pacarnya, kenapa aku tidak tahu. Dia tampak gugup sambil menaikkan kacamatanya lagi, "Maaf, Kuroko. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Iie, Midorima-kun pasti tahu sesuatu," aku bersikukuh.

Midorima menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah, Kuroko. Akashi sakit."

"Apa?" jujur, aku hampir tidak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri. Akashi-kun sakit? Bukannya dia jarang sakit ya? "Sakit apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia memberitahuku cuma itu," jawab Midorima-kun pendek.

"Baik, terima kasih, Midorima-kun," aku membungkuk lalu pergi dari kelasnya secepat mungkin. Aku harus cepat pulang dan mengunjungi Akashi-kun.

Setiba dirumah, aku berencana membuatkannya sup tofu, makanan kesukaannya. Aku berganti pakaian dan segera menuju ke apartemen Akashi-kun yang agak jauh dari rumahku. Aku membuka pintu apartemennya yang tidak terkunci lalu—Ini memang sedikit agak lancang tapi apa boleh buat?—masuk ke kamarnya.

Akashi-kun sakit, seperti kata Midorima-kun. Wajahnya agak memerah, dan dia berkeringat. Aku segera mengompresnya. "Tetsuya…" dia mengigau, aku hanya tertawa kecil. Memasukkan handuk kecil dalam baskom air, memerasnya sedikit, lalu kembali menempelkannya pada dahi Akashi-kun.

"Gomen… gomenasai…" dia kembali mengigau.

Aku mematung seketika. Akashi-kun tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku. Jadi dia minta maaf tentang apa?

"Tetsuya… gomenasai…" igauan Akashi-kun kembali terdengar.

Aku masih tidak bergerak, sampai kelopak mata Akashi-kun terbuka. "Tetsuya?" aku merasa pipiku disentuh dan aku langsung tersadar. "Ah, Akashi-kun! Maaf aku langsung masuk!" ucapku.

Akashi-kun bangkit duduk, aku membantunya. Dia menatap kain kompres di tangannya, "Kau yang mengompresku, Tetsuya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Akashi-kun tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Akashi-kun sudah minum obat?" tanyaku, pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Akashi-kun mau makan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bernafsu," katanya.

Aku memelototkan mataku, "Akashi-kun jangan begitu, Akashi-kun harus makan. Lagipula aku sudah membawakanmu sup tofu."

"Sup tofu?"

"Iya."

Dia berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah, untuk Tetsuya."

Aku tertawa kecil, bilang saja Akashi-kun senang kubawakan sup tofu dan ingin segera memakannya. Aku beranjak ke dapur, mengambil sup tofu yang tadi kuletakkan di meja dapur. Dan kulihat, tutup tempat sampah sedikit terbuka. Aku menjulurkan tangan untuk memperbaikinya tapi, ah! Tersenggol.

Bruk!

Aku membelalakkan mata melihat isi sampah itu. Bukan menjijikkan atau apa. Tempat sampah itu bersih, isinya hanya tisu-tisu yang bergumpalan. Tapi…

Tisu itu dibasahi darah.

Aku segera menutup tutup tempat sampah itu. Apa sakitnya sangat parah sampai membuatnya… mungkin mimisan? Berusaha mengacuhkan tisu berdarah itu, aku segera membawa mangkuk berisi tofu berserta sendok untuk Akashi-kun.

"Akashi-kun," kataku saat dia menyuap sup tofunya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya, "Kau sakit apa?"

Matanya sedikit terbelalak, tapi dia kembali tersenyum, "Hanya demam biasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya denganku?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, mencoba tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku percaya Akashi-kun," kataku. Akashi-kun mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mencium pipiku, suhu tubuhnya masih panas. Dia berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

Kuharap, Akashi-kun.

Aku sangat berharap ucapanmu itu bukan kebohongan belaka yang hanya menenangkanku untuk sementara.

* * *

Akashi-kun, kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.

* * *

Malam ini ada perayaan festival musim panas. Akashi-kun mengajakku untuk datang bersama. Walau kami tidak memakai yukata, tapi saling bergandengan tangan cukup untuk kami. Suasana sangat ramai dan penuh, aku menilik sekelilingku dengan antusias. Stan permen apel, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, cumi bakar, penangkapan ikan mas koki, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku terlalu antusias dengan sekelilingku sehingga aku tidak sadar kalau genggaman tanganku terlepas dari Akashi-kun. Mendadak aku merasa pusing. Aku paling tidak bisa sendirian ditengah keramaian. Aku tersaruk-saruk, terbawa arus lautan manusia. Kepalaku pening.

"Akahsi-kun… Akashi-kun…" lirihku pelan. Aku takut tersesat, lagipula hawa keberadaanku sangat lemah dan tidak disadari oleh orang lain. Air mataku mulai menetes, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Akashi-kun…"

GREEBBB!

Aroma mint ini… "Akashi-kun!"

"Baka!" serunya, memelukku dengan erat, melindungiku dari arus keramaian yang sempat membuatku pusing, "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan bocah cengeng dengan keberadaan minim sepertimu di tempat seramai ini!?"

"A-Akashi-kun, aku bukan bocah," isakku pelan, menangis didalam dada Akashi-kun, "Aku takut, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Akashi-kun mengelus punggungku, "Ssshh… aku disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Tahukah kau Akashi-kun?

Janjimu itu terus tertoreh di memoriku.

* * *

Akashi-kun, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?

* * *

Aku menuju ke kelas Akashi-kun, mengajaknya pulang sekolah. Aku ke kelasnya karena katanya dia piket sebelum pulang sekolah. Koridor sudah kosong. Tapi, aku melihat Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah serius. Karena penasaran, aku mengintip.

"Akashi, biar kuberitahu kau. Lucky item Sagittarius hari ini adalah kejujuran."

Kenapa Midorima-kun bicara ramalan pada Akashi-kun?

"Che, lalu?" cemooh Akashi-kun.

"Kau sama sekali belum memberitahunya?" itu suara Midorima-kun.

"Memberitahu apa? Siapa?" Akashi-kun menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang.

"Kuroko!" raung Midorima-kun, seakan habis kesabaran, "Kau tahu pasti apa yang kumaksud, Akashi."

Aku? Tentang aku? Ada apa?

"Oh," tanggap Akashi datar, "Belum, aku belum memberitahunya."

"Akashi, berhentilah berpura-pura kuat. Kau hanya akan menyakiti Kuroko. Penyakitmu sudah semakin parah, demammu yang kemarin-kemarin itu tandanya. Akashi… kau tidak akan lama lagi."

"Aku tahu pasti apa yang aku lakukan, Shintarou. Jangan atur aku dan urus urusanmu sendiri."

"Kau itu urusanku! Aku tidak tahan mendengar apa yang ayahku katakan tentangmu! Aku tidak tega melihat kalian berdua! Kau harus memberitahu Kuroko, cepat atau lambat. Daripada dia yang tahu sendiri. Itu menyakitkan," Midorima-kun melepas topeng tsunderenya, dia terlihat sangat lelah menghadapi Akashi-kun. Pertama kalinya aku melihat Midorima-kun seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya? Akashi-kun sakit apa? Ada apa diantara Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun? Apa yang menyakitiku? Tidak tega kenapa?

"Biarkan aku menikmati saat ini, Shintarou. Sebelum waktuku habis. Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, bersama Tetsuya," Akashi-kun mengambil tasnya.

Sebelum waktunya… habis? Bersamaku?

"AKASHI!" teriak Midorima-kun, "Leukemia itu tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup lebih dari sebulan!"

Leukemia?

Akashi-kun tidak mendengarkan Midorima-kun, dia mengacuhkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

Tepat saat Akashi-kun keluar kelas, dia melihatku. Dia tidak terlihat terkejut, dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Hai, Tetsuya. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya ringan.

Aku diam, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Tetsuya, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Akashi-kun, masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

Bagai terbius, aku mengangguk. "Akashi-kun," akhirnya aku dapat bersuara, namun sialnya suaraku bergetar.

"Ya?" dia menungguku.

"Kau bilang kemarin-kemarin itu demam biasa, kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa."

Akashi-kun masih menunggu lanjutan kalimatku.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tangisku pecah, "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku sampai aku tidak berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku sendiri!?"

Akashi membelalakkan matanya. "Tetsuya, biar aku jelaskan," tangannya terulur menyentuh pipiku.

Aku menepisnya, "Kau pembohong, Akashi-kun."

Dan aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Aku bukannya sakit hati atau marah karena Akashi-kun menderita penyakit mematikan itu, aku sakit hati karena Akashi-kun tidak memberitahuku. Itu sama saja, dengan konfirmasi tidak langsung, kalau Akashi-kun tidak memercayaiku. Aku pacarnya, aku berhak tahu.

Midorima-kun menghela nafas berat, tubuhnya merosot lemas dikursi kelas, "Sudah kubilang, Akashi. Lucky itemmu adalah kejujuran."

* * *

Akashi-kun, kenapa harus berbohong padaku?

* * *

Aku menjauhi Akashi-kun. Memandangnya membuatku sangat sakit. Katakanlah aku egois, aku lari, aku belum bisa memaafkannya. Tapi perasaan tidak bisa dimanipulasi. Aku tahu dia selalu mencariku, tapi aku juga tidak mudah ditemukan.

Kenapa harus berbohong, Akashi-kun?

Itu yang selalu kupertanyakan saat ini.

"Kuroko," Midorima-kun mendatangi kelasku tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. "Ikut aku, aku ingin bicara padamu," katanya seraya berbalik.

Aku menarik nafas lalu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Pasti sangat penting, sampai Midorima-kun mencariku ke kelas. Kami sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Hening. Midorima-kun sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda akan bicara.

"Midorima-kun, jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku pergi," aku berbalik, bermaksud meninggalkannya.

"Kuroko."

Suara Midorima-kun membuat pergerakanku terhenti. Aku menoleh, dan kulihat iris hijau Midorima-kun menatapku langsung. Tajam. Membuatku merasa sedikit tidak enak. "Ya?" tanyaku datar.

"Kau masih marah pada Akashi?"

"Jika iya kenapa?"

Midorima-kun menarik nafas panjang, "Sejak kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Akashi, apa yang kau tahu?"

"Akashi-kun membohongiku, dia bilang tidak apa-apa, padahal dia mengidap Leukemia."

"Biar kuceritakan sesuatu, Kuroko," kata Midorima-kun, "Sebenarnya, sebelum dia pacaran denganmu, Akashi sudah mengidap Leukemia. Dia sudah menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Kau pikir, sebenarnya kenapa kau bertemu Akashi saat dia pingsan di taman kota?"

Aku membelalakkan mata. Ya, pertemuan awalku dengan Akashi-kun gara-gara aku menolongnya saat pingsan di taman kota.

"Saat itu, sebenarnya dia mencoba bunuh diri, dan kau menolongnya. Sejak saat itu, Akashi tidak pernah mencoba ingin bunuh diri lagi. Dia bahkan kembali memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Akashi bilang, alasannya untuk hidup sebenarnya untukmu, Kuroko."

Hentikan, Midorima-kun. Mataku panas. Aku bisa menangis disini.

"Tapi kita memang tidak bisa menentang takdir, penyakit itu menggerogotinya dengan sangat cepat. Bisa dibilang, kemampuannya bertahan sampai saat ini itu diluar dugaan ayahku serta para dokter lainnya. Dia bertahan untukmu, Kuroko. Dia bertahan untuk orang yang dicintainya."

Dadaku sesak, air mataku sudah mengalir turun.

"Tapi, jika kau pergi darinya, membuat tujuan hidup Akashi menghilang," Midorima-kun menatapku, "Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Akashi-kun…" suaraku tersendat-sendat menahan isakan, "…menyerah?"

Midorima-kun mengulas senyum getir, "Kau tahu sendiri."

* * *

Kenapa kebohongan ini ada?

* * *

Beberapa hari ini, aku terus merenung sendirian. Apa mungkin kali ini aku yang terlalu egois? Aku malah meninggalkannya dan menghindarinya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Akashi-kun bukan orang jahat, dia pasti punya alasan. Tapi apa alasannya bohong padaku?

Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk dalam kepalaku, membuatku bingung.

"Kuroko."

"Ah," aku tersentak dari lamunanku, lalu berbalik. Midorima-kun berdiri menjulang dibelakangku. "Ada apa, Midorima-kun?" tanyaku agak heran.

Midorima-kun duduk di sebelahku, "Kau masih menghindari Akashi, Kuroko?"

Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan pada Midorima-kun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menghindari Akashi-kun, padahal kan jika aku mendengarnya saat itu, semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Sekarang aku bingung harus apa, aku terus menghindari Akashi-kun belakangan ini. Yang aku tahu, jika aku bertatap muka dengan Akashi-kun atau bahkan hanya melihat sekelebat rambutnya, hatiku pasti sangat nyeri.

Tapi, mau sampai kapan aku egois dan menunggu Akashi-kun kembali mencariku sedangkan aku selalu menghindar.

Tunggu... Akashi-kun tidak mencariku akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia sudah menyerah denganku?

Suara dengusan Midorima-kun menyadarkanku kembali dari dunia lamunanku. "Sudah kuduga, kau juga pasti belum mendengarkan penjelasan Akashi. Aku benar kan, nodayo?"

Aku tercengang, menatap Midorima-kun kembali.

Midorima-kun balas menatapku, sorot tenang itu terlihat jelas dalam iris emerald. Dan yang kutangkap dibalik sinar itu adalah sinar lelah, sinar putus asa yang tidak pernah kulihat—sorot yang tidak pernah kutangkap dari mata Midorima-kun. Biasanya dia dingin dan tenang.

"Kuroko, kau satu-satunya harapan Akashi," kata Midorima-kun pelan, "Kau harus menuntaskan urusanmu, Kuroko. Cepat atau lambat. Atau kau tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lagi untuk bersama Akashi, nodayo. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih, dia ingin menikmati waktunya bersamamu. Waktu saat kau bahagia bersamanya, bukan waktu melihatmu sedih di sisa hidupnya."

Jantungku berdetak kencang, terlalu kencang sampai dadaku terasa sakit. Aku menatap Midorima-kun dengan perasaan aneh—takut, sakit, khawatir, bersalah, semuanya campur aduk—suaraku bergetar. "Midorima-kun," aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku yang entah kenapa tercekat di tenggorokan begitu saja, "Akhir-akhir ini, kenapa Akashi-kun tidak mencariku lagi?"

"Maaf, sebenarnya Akashi tidak ingin aku mengatakannya tapi..." Midorima-kun menarik nafas panjang, "Ah, sudahlah! Dia ada di rumah sakit, Kuroko. Tiga hari yang lalu dia opname, sekarang dia sedang koma."

DEG! Seakan beribu-ribu tombak yang dingin menembus dadaku.

Akashi-kun... koma?

Tubuhku langsung gemetar. Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun... menyerah? Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun meninggalkanku sendirian?

Midorima-kun menepuk pundakku, "Keputusanmu ada di tanganmu, aku pergi dulu, Kuroko."

Dadaku sesak. Bayangan Akashi-kun yang meninggalkanku membuatku tersiksa, rasanya aku hampir gila. Tapi, Akashi-kun sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Setidaknya, aku berharap kali ini Akashi memegang janjinya.

Semua yang kuterima begitu banyak, otakku langsung kosong, tidak dapat memproses apapun lagi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

Kau pembohong, Akashi-kun.

* * *

Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum menentukan keputusanku. Apakah aku akan menjenguk Akashi-kun atau tidak. Tapi sampai kapan aku mau egois? Seperti kata Midorima-kun, bisa jadi ini merupakan kesempatan terakhirku, setelah ini aku mungkin tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lagi. Kuharap itu salah.

Ponselku berderit diatas meja belajar, dengan malas aku meraihnya. Nama Midorima-kun tertera di layarnya. Sekujur tubuhku mendadak dingin, hawa aneh merayapi punggung, tengkuk dan leherku, perutku bergolak tidak nyaman.

Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku menerima telepon dari Midorima-kun. "Moshi-mo—"

"KUROKO! CEPAT DATANG KERUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG, NODAYO!" suara Midorima-kun menggelegar.

Suara Midorima-kun terdengar panik dan tidak sabaran, tanpa bicara appaun aku menyambar jaket dan langsung keluar rumah. Hatiku terus berkomat-kamit kepada tuhan, berdo'a agar Akashi-kun baik-baik saja. Dia berhasil melewati kritis berkali-kali dulu, dan aku berharap dia juga berhasil kali ini.

"Akashi-kun... tolong, bertahanlah," gumamku sambil terus berlari menuju ke rumah sakit yang terhitung jauh dari rumahku, "Kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, tepatilah janjimu Akashi-kun, demi aku... masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, masih banyak... Akashi-kun, kumohon..."

Aku terus berkomat-kami, tidak peduli jika air mataku sudah menetes. Aku terus memacu langkahku, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang kutabrak atau kakiku akan sakit. Aku harus secepatnya ke rumah sakit.

Kulihat Midorima-kun berdiri di lobi, sepertinya dia menungguku. Melihatku datang, tanpa membiarkanku istirahat, dia membimbingku menuju koridor dimana Akashi-kun berada. Banyak dokter bergerombolan di depan pintu ruangan Akashi-kun. Ayah Midorima-kun menggeleng saat melihat aku dan Midorima-kun yang baru datang.

Dan tepat saat aku melirik ke jendela pintu, aku melihat Akashi-kun...

... bersamaan dengan suara melengking dari monitor yang menampilkan garis lurus.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat aku belum menjelaskan semuanya?

Kau bilang kau tidak meninggalkanku.

Tapi kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Akashi-kun?

 **-END-**

 **Duh cerita apaan ini? *jedotin kepala ke tembok***

 **P.S : buat yang minta sekuel promise gomen yaaa~ ane belom buat *dilempar sandal***

 **Review pleaseee~ [R]**


End file.
